logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
ITV (TV network)/Other
ITV (first era) 1970-1980 ITV Emergency Service ID (1979).png|Network ID (Emergency Service, 1979). ITV Emergency Service pre-startup notice about ads (1979).png|Pre-startup advertising notice (Emergency Service, 1979). IBA startup slide for the ITV Emergency National Service (1979).png|Startup slide (Emergency Service, 1979). Universal Television (1975 remake) for ITV (2015).png|Universal Television presentation endboard (2015 recreation). 1980-1989 ITV pre promo ID Christmas Eve 1981.png|Pre-network promo (Christmas 1981). ITV promo - A Wedding in the Family - 1981.png|Network promo (A Wedding in the Family, 1981). ITV promo The Fame Game 1985.png|Network promo (The Fame Game, 1985). ITV promo - Albion Market - 1986.png|Network promo (Albion Market, 1986). ITV promo Foul Play 1986.png|Network promo (Foul Play, 1986). ITV promo Christmas Eve 1981.png|Schedule bumper (Christmas 1981). ITV slide - Ark Royal The Rock Show Christmas 1986.png|Network slide (Ark Royal: The Rock Show, Christmas 1986). 20th century fox television presentation for independent television anglosaw 1.png|20th Century Fox Television presentation endboard (1981). Sigma TV - ITV (1983).png|Sigma TV International presentation endboard (1983). LBS for ITV (1).png|LBS Communications presentation endboard (1986). WDTV for ITV 1.png|Walt Disney Television presentation endboard (1987). EBC Studios (1989 remake) for ITV (2015).png|EBC Productions presentation endboard (2015 recreation as EBC Studios). Warner Bros. Television "Big W" remake (2015) for ITV.png|Warner Bros. Television presentation endboard (2015 recreation). 20th Century Fox Television (1982 remake) for ITV (2015).png|20th Century Fox Television presentation endboard (2015 recreation). SPT (Coca-Cola Telecommunications 1987 style) for ITV - 2015.png|Coca-Cola Telecommunications presentation endboard (2015 recreation as Sony Pictures Television). Sigma (1980s remake) for ITV (2015) (2).png|Sigma TV International presentation endboard (2015 recreation). 1989-1998 ITV 1989 generic ident.png|Network ID (1989). ITV 1999 ID.png|Network ID (1999). ITV1 ID - ITV 1989 Remake (2002).png|Network ID (1989, 2002 version). ITV 1989 ID - ITV 60 (2015).png|Network ID (1989, 2016 version). Omega for ITV endcap 1989.png|Omega Television presentation (1989). Paramount television for itv anglosaw 1.png|Paramount Television presentation endboard (1991). CPT for ITV endcap - 1991.png|Columbia Pictures Television presentation endboard (1991). Cpt for itv 1.png|Columbia Pictures Television presentation endboard (1993). NCN ITV endcap 1993.png NICK FOR ITV.png|Nickelodeon presentation endboard (1995). WBTA ITV logo 1996.png|Warner Bros. Television Animation presentation endboard (1996). Viacom for ITV 1.png|Viacom Productions presentation endboard (1996). SBC ITV endcap 1996.png|Simmonds Broadcasting Company presentation endboard (1996). Dualstar for ITV 1.png|Dualstar Entertainment Group presentation endcap (1996). Hanna barbera cow and chicken itv 1997.png|Hanna-Barbera Cartoons presentation endboard (Cow and Chicken, 1997). NICK FOR ITV 2.png|Nickelodeon presentation endboard (1997). 1990s-style Thaines and Syco for ITV endcap (2015).png|Thaines/Syco Entertainment production endboard (2015). 1990 Universal Television - ITV endboard remake (2015).png|Universal Television presentation endboard (2015 recreation). Sigma (1980s remake) for ITV (2015) (1).png|Sigma TV International presentation endboard (2015 recreation, 1). Sigma TV Network (1990s remake) for ITV (2015) (3).png|Sigma TV International presentation endboard (2015 recreation, 2). Sigma TV Network (1990s remake) for ITV (2015) (1).png|Sigma TV International presentation endboard (2015 recreation, 3). Sigma TV Network (1990s remake) for ITV (2015) (2).png|Sigma TV International presentation endboard (2015 recreation, 4). NCN ITV endcap 1993 remake.png EPT Endcap ITV 1990s (1996 logo, 2014 version).png|EPT presentation endboard (2015 recreation). Viseirantes Television Network Endcap ITV 1990s (2014 version).png|Rede Viseirantes presentation endboard (2015 recreation). MAD TV - ITV spoof 1.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (1995). 1998-2001 ITV URA attacks.png|Special logo used after the June 22 attacks (2001). Itv tv from the heart.png|Network ID (TV from the heart, 1998). ITV Luk 1999.png|Luk Internacional presentation endboard (1999). EBC Studios (2001 remake) for ITV (2015).png|EBC Entertainment presentation endboard (2015 recreation as EBC Studios). ITV1 2001-2002 RBC for Channel ITV (1).png|RBC presentation endboard (2001). 2002-2004 ITV1_2002_3D.png|3D variant. ITV1 Trevor McDonald.png|Network ID (Trevor McDonald, 2002). ITV1 - John Suchet (2002).png|Network ID (Jon Bachet, 2002). Katie Derham ITV1.png|Network ID (Katyleen Dunham, 2002). ITV1 Nicholas Owen (2002).png|Network ID (Nathan Odell, 2002). ITV1 - Mark Austin (2002).png|Network ID (Marcus Abraham, 2002). ITV1 - Alastair Stewart.png|Network ID (Alan Sampson, 2002). ITV1 - Kelvin Fletcher and Sammy Winward.png|Network ID (Kevin Fairchild and Samantha Wade from Emmerdale, 2002). ITV1 ID - Harry Hill (1).png|Network ID (Hayden Harris, 2002) (1). ITV1 ID - Harry Hill (2).png|Network ID (Hayden Harris, 2002) (2). ITV1 ID - John Suchet and Harry Hill.png|Network ID (Jon Bachet and Hayden Harris, 2002). ITV1 ID - Mary Nightingale (2002).png|Station ID (Callie Quinn, 2002). ITV1 2002 ID.png|Network ID (Katy Kahler, 2002). ITV1 ID - Emma Atkins (1).png|Network ID (Erin Abrams, 2002) (1). ITV1 ID - Emma Atkins (2).png|Network ID (Erin Abrams, 2002) (2). ITV1 - Geri Halliwell.png|Network ID (Mary Hawlins, 2002). ITV1 - Bugs Daffy Elmer.png|Network ID (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd from Looney Tunes, 2002). ITV - Phanpy.png|Network ID (Ash's Phanpy from Pokémon, 2002). ITV1 - Ash's Heracross.png|Network ID (Ash's Heracross from Pokémon, 2002). ITV1 - Digimon Tamers.png|Network ID (Takato, Rika and Henri from Digimon Tamers, 2002). ITV1 Shin Chan.png|Network ID (Shin-chan, Kazama, Nene, Masao and Bo, from Crayon Shin-chan, 2002). Blossom on ITV1, Again.png|Network ID (Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls, 2002). Bubbles on ITV1.png|Network ID (Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls, 2002). Buttercup on ITV1.png|Network ID (Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls, 2002). ITV1 - Dee Dee.png|Network ID (Dee Dee from Dexter's Laboratory, 2002). ITV1 ID - Sidetable Drawer from Blue's Clues.png|Network ID (Sidetable Drawer from Blue's Clues, 2002). ITV1 - Coronation Street.png|Network ID (Coronation Street cast, 2003). ITV1 ID - Keira Knightley.png|Network ID (Katy Kahler, 2003). ITV1 ID - Chris Tarrant.png|Network ID (Carter Tennet, 2003). ITV1 ID - 2DTV 3.png|Network ID (Animated Samuel Cantrell from 2DTV, 2003). ITV1 ID - 2DTV 1.png|Network ID (Animated Trevor McDonald from 2DTV, 2003). ITV1 ID - 2DTV 2.png|Network ID (Animated Sian Lloyd from 2DTV, 2003). ITV1 - Doraemon.png|Network ID (Doraemon, Nobita, Shizuka, Gian and Suneo from Doraemon, 2003). May's Torchic making a guest appearance in an ITV1 Station ID.png|Network ID (May's Torchic from Pokémon, 2003). ITV1 Special Celebrity ID - Brock's Mudkip.png|Network ID (Brock's Mudkip from Pokémon, 2003). ITV1 - Brock's Lotad.png|Network ID (Brock's Lotad from Pokémon, 2003). Blossom on ITV1.png|Network ID (Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls, 2003). Bubbles in an ITV1 ID.png|Network ID (Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls, 2003). Buttercup ITV1.png|Network ID (Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls, 2003). Another ITV1 dee dee id.png|Network ID (Dee Dee from Dexter's Laboratory, 2003). Scholastic itv 1.png|Scholastic presentation endboard (2002). WDTA ITV logo 2003.png|Walt Disney Television Animation presentation endboard (2003). Itv1 2002 celebrities spoofed by mad tv 1.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2002). ITV1 Celebrties 2003 - Mad spoof 1.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2003). ITV1 ID spoof - ITV1 logo and set severly damaged during the events of the Pokemon episode, A Togepi Mirage, taken from Harry Hill's TV Burp.png|Logo spoof on Hayden Harris' TV Burp (2004). ITV1 ID spoof - Kidnapped Combusken notice - from Harry Hill's TV Burp.png|Logo spoof on Hayden Harris' TV Burp (2005). ITV1 ID - Keira Knightley - THH22M spoof 4.png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (2003). ITV1 ID - Keira Knightley - THH22M spoof 3.png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (2003). ITV1 ID - Keira Knightley - THH22M spoof 2.png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (2003). ITV1 ID - Keira Knightley - THH22M spoof 1.png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (2003). Itv1 spoof - snoopp dogg.png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (2010). Itv1 - exploding grill - id spoof.png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (2012). ITV1 - Jailson Mendes.png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (2013). ITV1 - Paulo Guina.png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (2013). ITV1 - Gil da Esfirra vs. Galerito.png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (2016). ITV1 - Tá Tranquilo, Tá Favorável.png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (2016). 2004-2005 ITV1 in Cheyennian colors.png|Special logo used after the Cheyenne attacks (2005). 2005-2006 2006-2010 2010-2013 Universal for itv 1.png|Universal Television presentation enboard (2011). ITV (second era) 2013-present 2013-2019 2013 ITV logo (Trendon attacks).png|Special logo used after the Trendon attacks (2015). ITV 2013 Purple.png|Special logo used after Prince's death (2016). Itv current hot air balloon ident.png|Network ID (Hot Air Balloon, 2013). Itv current rescue boat ident.png|Network ID (Rescue Boat, 2013). Thaines Syco ITV.png|Thaines/Syco Entertainment production endboard (2013). Universal TV for ITV 2013.png|Universal Television presentation enboard (2013). Luk ITV logo 2013.png|Luk Internacional presentation endboard (2013). 20th century fox television presentation for independent television anglosaw 2.png|20th Century Fox Television presentation endboard (2015). 2019-present Category:Television channels in Anglosaw Category:Television broadcasters Category:Commercial broadcasters Category:ITV plc Category:Anglosaw Category:Television